


Flower Crowns

by Snowy818



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: A very very very small little thing I wrote on tumblr. Bumbleblitz and flower crowns.Might expand fic later.





	

“ What is that?” Blitzwing looked at Bumblebee skeptically who had his hands stretched outwards towards the taller of the two. 

Bumblebee blushed and looked to the side then glanced back at his face. “ It’s called a flower crown, it’s something that humans make and wear on their head” he pointed to the purple flowers adorning his own head “ like this one but” he shook the crown in his hands “this one is for you”.

Blitzwing stared at the yellow arrangement of flowers being offered to him “ What is the point of these?”.

Bumblebee lowered his arms and shrugged at the other “ They just look pretty I guess…” he looked at a random blade of grass that swayed gently in the breeze.

Blitzwing blinked before his face swtiched, “ ooh!~ it does look pretty on you!” He leaned down and picked up the seeminly dejected autobot and nuzzled him. Bumblebee just smiled and hugged him back before placing the crown on the other head. 

“ Want me to show you how to… make one?” Bumblebee offered in light of the others curiosity.

“ Sure!”

Bumblebeen smiled brightly and pointed to a patch ofor flowers near them as he started explaining how to go about making one. The only other simply nodding and listening intently as the minibot rambled on. They sat side by side for the rest of the day in eachothers presence constructing delicate rings of flowers.


End file.
